


A Year With You

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Oneshot, Post-War, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years Event 2019: Day 1: New Years.The clock was ticking down.





	A Year With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it’s 2019 in my timezone. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The clock kept ticking, every second making midnight approach faster and faster. There was just a minute left, and the year would end and die, while the new year would rise, along with the new opportunities. The old would give way to the new, it was truly an amazing occasion, and Keith and Shiro stood beside each other, dressed in tuxedos at the New Year’s party.

 

They looked forward to welcoming a new year together, their first year together back on Earth, with the war won. There had always been something special with this day, today was no exception.

 

Keith turned around, and locked eyes with Shiro, the man he truly loved. Shiro gave Keith a small smile.

 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s special. It’s a new year.”

 

Shiro chuckled, taking Keith’s hand in his own, never breaking their eye contact.

 

“Of all men I could be spending this day with, I’m glad it’s with you. Keith, I love you, and I want this year to be our year. I want this to be the start of our lives together.”

 

“Shiro, of course. I love you.”

 

People around them began to chant, just a few seconds remaining of the year, and then, the clock hit twelve, the new year was here.

 

Both men closed their eyes, and carefully leaned forwards, letting their lips gently touch, making this their New Years kiss. The first of many, because this was just the beginning.

 

This would be their year.


End file.
